


Amuyin mo ang halimuyak ng sampaguita ko

by atutsie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Barker Shorter, Conyo Yue, Jeepney driver Ash, M/M, RIP my tagalog, Sampaguita Vendor EIji, Takatak boy Sing, akwali tagal ko ng di nakatira sa pinas i miss pinas huhu, asheiji is a BIG gay mess, eiji wears jollibee shirts you cant change my mind, help them, hindi ho ako taga manila so di ko knows kung tama ba ginagawa ko dito lol, teen and up kasi bastos bunganga nina ash shorter at yue
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: When you make pasada with your jeepney then you meet a beri pogi sampaguita vendor one day. or. When you don't believe in lab at pers sayt but then this pogi jeepney driver makes your heart tibok wala ka nang magagawa kundi sundin ito.





	Amuyin mo ang halimuyak ng sampaguita ko

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this is just a very self-indulgent feel good fic so yeah I know there’s a lot of inconsistencies here. Basically I just wrote this for fun. I just love imagining the banana boys if ever they live in PH. (i have to do this before I unleash the long angst fic i’ve been writing for months.)
> 
> Salamat po kay @kurasuchi for proofreading and indulging me in this AU. I had so much fun!
> 
> Btw @angeldescndnt made a social media AU out of this fic! You can read the whole thread [HERE](https://twitter.com/angeldescndnt/status/1075520293446213633)

“Kuya, sampaguita po kayo diyan! Sampung piso lang!”

Bumuntong hininga si Ash. Eto na naman siya, ang pinakacute na sampaguita vendor sa balat ng lupa. Tila isa siyang anghel na nahulog sa lupa dahil sa kanyang bilugang mukha — samahan mo pa ng nakakasilaw na ngiti habang naglalako ng sampaguita, na tila ‘di niya inda ang sikat ng araw sa tanghaling tapat.

_May dimples pa ang walangya._

Tapos yung mata pa niyang nakakabighani at tila punong-puno ng kahulugan kapag napapatitig kay Ash. Hindi maipaliwanang ni Ash pero sadyang nakakapawi ng pagod sa buong maghapon ang presensiya niya. _Bingong-bingo_ na talaga siya sa kanya.

_‘Corny mo, pre!’ a_ ng naiisip niyang sagot ni Shorter sa kanya, sabay sapak ni Ash sa kaibigan niyang ulol. Kaya naman sinigurado ni Ash na isikreto ito sa kanya.

Muli siyang tumingin sa _side mirror_ ng jeep niya. Mahirap na baka may kung anong dumi pa pala siya sa mukha niya. Buhok? Hindi _oily,_ hindi mukhang pugad ng ibon, medyo amoy _Head and Shoulders,_ yung _Lemon Fresh_ pa. _Check._ Muli niya itong sinuklay, para lang makasigurado. Mukha? Bagong hilamos, walang kulangot o mutang naliligaw kung saan man. _Check._ Kili-kili? Tinaas niya ang kanyang braso upang amuyin ito. _Check._ SInigurado niyang maligong muli matapos ang pasada at bumili ng bagong deodorant. (Na siya nawa’y hindi hiramin ng tukmol na si Shorter.) Niyuko niya ulo niya upang muling siyasatin ang damit niya. Inunat niya ang kanyang itim na sando at inayos ang kanyang pantalon. Inilagay na rin niya ang kanyang _Good Morning_ na tuwalya sa leeg niya.

_“Maraming ganyan ang lola ko,”_ ang sambit ng poging sampaguita vendor nung una niyang nakita ito kay Ash. “ _Paborito ko siyang panlagay sa likod ko nung bata pa ako.”_ May kasama pang mahiya-hiyang kamot sa mukha at titig kay Ash nang kanyang pinagpatuloy: _“Hanggang ngayon naman eh.”_

At andun nga, pagtingin ni Ash sa likod niya. Hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa tuwalya,ngiti’y di mapigilan iniisip pa lamang ang isa na namang pagkakataong makausap ang sampaguita vendor.

Sinimulan na niyang maglakad patungo sa pasukan ng Baclaran Church. Hindi pa man siya nakakaapak ng hagdanan ay dali-dali nang lumapit ang sampaguita vendor sa kanya. Yung parang batang nakakita ng lobo o sorbetes sa sabik. Naka-Jollibee _t-shirt_ at simpleng pantalon siya ngayon. Nakakakilabot ang titig ng malalaking mata ni Jollibee sa kanya, animo’y lalamunin siya. Pero balewala naman ito sa kakyutan ng vendor.

“Sa wakas dumating ka rin!” ang wika niya, sabay ngiting abot langit, na siyang agad na bumighani kay Ash. “Kanina pa kita hinihintay. Akala ko talaga hindi ka na darating pa. Pero wag kang mag-alala, sinigurado kong may matitirang dalawang sampaguita para sa’yo!” Sabay abot ng sampaguita kay Ash, at tila may kuryenteng dumaloy sa katawan niya nang maramdaman niyang nagdampi ang kanilang mga daliri.

“S-salamat,” sabi ni Ash habang hawak ang mga sampaguita.

“Huy!” sabi niya at may kasama pang mapagbirong paniniko kay Ash. “Sa’yo nga ako dapat magpasalamat! Suki kasi kita!”

_Salamat sa nanay at tatay mo dahil isinilang ka sa mundong ito at pinagpala akong makilala ka._ Pero syempre hindi niya iyon sinabi nang malakas, at sa halip ay parang tuod siyang natigilan na lamang sa paggalaw dahil sa simpleng paniniko sa kanya. ‘ _Lakas ng tama mo, Ash,’_ ang wika ng Shorter sa isipan niya.

“Nga pala, tapos na pamamasada mo?”

“Oo.”

“Talaga? Tanghali palang ah.”

“Ah— eh… May gagawin kasi ako sa hapon.” _Bisitahin si Kuya Griff sa ospital._ Pero sinarili niya lamang ito, dahil kung tutuusin isa pa rin siyang estranghero sa kanya. Ayaw niyang masukluban ng panglaw kakaisip sa kakaharapin niya mamaya pagpuntang muli doon kaya binago na lamang niya ang takbo ng kanilang usapan. “Eh ikaw? Tapos ka na bang magbenta?”

“Ah, medyo mahina ang benta ko ngayon e. Baka mamaya pa ako makauwi.” Halatang pilit lamang ang tawa niya at malamang ay pagod na siya dahil kanina pa siya nakabilad sa araw. Sa totoo lang kanina pa nagpipigil si Ash na punasan ang pawisan niyang mukha gamit ang kanyang _Good Morning_ na tuwalya.

Pero hindi na napreno ni Ash ang bunganga niya sa pagsabi ng:

“Magkano lahat? Pakyawin ko na.”

Gusto na niyang lumubog sa lupa dahil halatang halata na siya. _Tangina, Ash. Wag masyadong tanga. Wala ka na ngang pera e._

Napatigil ang sampaguita vendor. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa sinabi ni Ash. Napangiti siyang muli at may kasama pang cute na pagtawa.

“Huy wag na! Alam kong wala ka masyadong kinita ngayon. Itago mo na lang yan para sa’yo. Alam kong mas kailangan mo yan. Pero...” Mamula-mula ang pisngi ng vendor, hindi malaman ni Ash kung dahil lang ba ito sa panahon o ibang bagay na ba. “....salamat sa pag-alala.”

“Walang… walang anuman.”

Sasabog na talaga si Ash sa init na nararamdaman niya sa puso niya, isama pa ang init sa Pinas.

_Bakit hindi na lang natin ito ipagpatuloy sa loob at sumugod sa pari tapos diretso na sa altar?_ Ang naiisip ni Ash habang nakatitig sa mapupungay na mata ng sampaguita vendor. Tawagin na siyang _corny_ pero nakita ni Ash ang mga bituin sa kanyang mga mata. Tila nasa isang teleserye siya at biglang tumugtog ang background song sa utak niya:

_Susungkitin mga bituin, para lang makahiling~_

_Na sana'y maging akin~_

_Puso mo at damdamin~_

_Kung pwede lang—_

“Kuya, isang sampaguita nga po.”

At tumigil ang mundo nang biglang umepal ang isang ale.

Lumingon ang vendor at inabot ang sampaguita sa ale. _“Salamat po,”_ ang sabi niya. Tumalikod na rin si Ash para bumalik na sa jeepney niya.

“Teka!”

Lumingon si Ash.

“Ah! Kasi… ano… nakakahiya man pero… kasi medyo…… matagal na tayong magkakilala pero hindi ko pa rin alam ang pangalan mo?”

“A…” Mukhang tanga siguro si Ash dahil ilang segundong nakabuka lamang ang bibig niya habang nakatulala sa nahihiya ngunit umaasang mata ng vendor na hindi natanggal ang titig sa kanya. Lumunok siya at nagsalita muli. “Ash Lynx.”

“Wow. Ang ganda naman ng pangalan mo,” ang sabi niya, litaw na litaw ang mangha sa boses niya. Inabot niya ang kamay niya kay Ash. “Ako nga pala si Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

Nakipagkamay si Ash. Napansin niyang makalyo ang kamay ni Eiji. Hindi niya alam kung guni-guni lang ba niya o sadyang may halong panandaliang haplos ang hawak ni Eiji sa kamay niya.

“Next time ulit, ha!” At bumitaw na si Eiji. “Ingat ka pag-uwi mo!”

Pag-sakay niyang muli sa jeepney niya, isinabit niya ang mga sampaguita sa _rearview mirror._

_‘Sampaguita na naman?!’_ Ang paniguradong reaksyon ni Shorter pag nakita ito. _‘Eh amoy sampaguita na buong bahay akala mo pinagpapartihan na ng mga multo dito e!’_

Hindi na mapigilan ang ngiti ni Ash habang tinititigan ang sampaguita. Sapat na ‘to. Nakaipon na siya ng lakas ng loob para bisitahin at harapin ang kuya niya sa araw na ‘to.

Ini-start na niya ang makina at tumungo na sa Mandaluyong.

* * *

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman naniniwala si Eiji sa _love at first sight._ Naniniwala siyang kalokohan lamang ito, dahil imposibleng makaramdam ng koneksyon sa isang tao sa unang pagkikita, kahit hindi pa man kayo nagkakakilala nang maigi. “ _Libog at first sight kamo,”_ ang hindi nakakatulong na dagdag ni Yue. Ni wala nga sa isipan niya ang salitang pag-ibig kahit lampas bente anyos na siya. Kaya nga _single since birth_ siya eh. Pero hindi naman niya masyadong inaalala ito sapagkat ang kanyang atensyon ay nakatuon lamang sa pag-aaral at sa pamilya, isama na rin sa kaibigan niyang si Yue.

Kaya naman nang malaman ni Eiji na nagkasakit ang lola niya at nangailangan siya ng tulong sa pagbebenta ng sampaguita niya, walang pag-aatubiling nagprisinta si Eiji—tutal, wala naman siyang klase sa araw na iyon. Kaya ayun, nanatili siya sa harapan ng Baclaran Church upang magbenta ng sampaguita ng lola niya. Natuwa naman siya sa kanyang karanasan, lalo na ‘pag napupuri ang ayos ng kanyang sampaguita. (Pinagpuyatan niya ito kasama si Yue, kahit wala siyang tigil sa reklamo.)

Hanggang sa dumating ang dapit-hapon, balak na sanang umuwi ni Eiji, iilang piraso na lang naman ang natira. Pwede niya pa itong isabit sa _apartment_ niya, kahit alam niyang magrereklamo si Yue dahil ‘ _amoy dead people naman here!’_

Nang siya’y pababa na ng hagdan, saka niya nakita ang lalaking may ginintuang buhok at luntiang mga mata. _Wow. Anghel ba siya?_ Ang naisip ni Eiji nun, dahil tamang-tama ang sikat ng araw sa buhok niya, lalong nabigyang diin ang amo ng kanyang mukha. Dahan-dahan ang kanyang pag-akyat, tila may pabigat na dala sa bawat paghakbang. Damang-dama ni Eiji ang lumbay sa kanya, lalo na sa kanyang mga matang tila namamawis at handa nang lumuha. Para bang wala ang kanyang katawang lupa dito at nasa ibang lugar. Sumakit ang puso ni Eiji sa nakita niya. Hindi niya kilala ang lalaki pero may kung anong pwersa sa kanya ang nais tumulong. Napahakbang si Eiji sa harapan ng lalaki at hindi inaalis ang titig sa kanyang mga mata.

Kumisap-kisap ang mata ng lalaki, nagulantang malamang sa ginawa ni Eiji. Hindi alam ni Eiji kung anong gagawin na, eto naman siya na isa’t kalahating tanga ay inabot ang sampaguita sa kanya at sinabing:

“ _S-sampaguita? S-sampung piso lang?_ ” Pilit siyang tumawa para mapagaan ang tensyon. “ _Pero dahil ikaw na ang kahuli-hulihan kong customer, libre ko na to sa’yo!_ ”

Balak niya sanang ilagay ito sa leeg ng lalaki pero huli na nang mapagtanto niyang hindi pala ito kasya sa ulo niya—kaya ang nangyari, naging mistulang _flower crown_ na lamang ito. _Lamunin na lang po sana ako ng lupa. Utang na loob._ Masyado na niyang napahiya ang sarili niya sa harap ng estrangherong ito. Siguro ay iniisip na niyang baliw siya.

Pero napawi ang lahat ng narinig niya ang tawa ng lalaki. Gumaan ang loob niya dahil musika ito sa tenga.

“ _Salamat,_ ” ang sabi niya habang nakaturo sa sampaguita sa ulo niya. _“Salamat talaga,”_ ang ulit niya habang mahigpit ang hawak sa bulaklak at nakangiti kay Eiji.

_Ah, gusto kong protektahan ang ngiting ito._

Magmula noon, kahit wala nang sakit ang lola ni Eiji, patuloy siyang nagprisinta sa pagbebenta ng sampaguita kapag wala siyang klase. At kadalasan, swerte siyang makita ang blandito habang nagbebenta, na kamakailan lamang ay nalaman niyang ‘Ash Lynx’ pala ang pangalan. At magmula noon, nag-iba na rin ang paniniwala niya sa _love at first sight._

“Oh, tapos?”

Ang sabi ni Yue habang kinikilatis ang bagong pinta niyang mga kuko. Nagmumurang pula. Parang mistulang _Ruby: Ang bidang kontrabida_ siya _._ Inilapit pa niya ito sa mukha niya upang kilatising mabuti ang bawat sulok na para bang ito ang pinakamahalagang bagay sa mundo na dapat niyang pagtuunan ng pansin at hangin lamang ang buong pusong pagkukwento ni Eiji ng _once-in-a-lifetime_ landi story niya.

Nang mukhang masaya na siya sa itsura ng kuko niya, saka niya tinitigan si Eiji na para bang binigo niya ang buong angkan niya.

“Ano? Feeling mo prince charming mo na? That _OW-EM-GEE he’s_ _the one na talaga!_ ” sabay irap like the dramatic queen he is. “ _Puh-leaaaze_ Eiji,” itinuro ni Yue ang nagmumurang pulang kuko niya kay Eiji. “Tell me. Gaano katagal mo na siyang kilala?”

“Isang… buwan?”

“Saan siya nakatira?”

“Uhhhhh…… Somewhere… in…Manila????”

“Nag-aaral ba siya?”

“Hindi… ata…”

“Asan ang pamilya niya?”

“Nasa… bahay nila?”

Tumayo si Yue para mas nakatatangkad pa siya kay Eiji na nakaupo sa sahig, ang kanyang mga daliri ay malanding tumatapik-tapik sa kanyang magkapatong na braso. Tinitigan niya si Eiji.

“Nakakasigurado ka bang hindi yan bagong modus para makidnap ka lang for human trafficking? ”

“Kilal—”

Napatigil si Eiji sa _talk-to-my-hand_ gesture ni Yue.

“Don’t tell me that _‘Kilala ko si Ash. Hindi niya gagawin yun!’_ bullshit, Eiji! _”_ Muntikan nang ibato ni Eiji ang hawak niyang unan dahil sa sobrang dramatikong paggaya kuno ni Yue sa kanya. “Eh ni hindi mo nga nalaman name niya until when? _Yesterday?_ That’s outright fishy, Eiji dear.”

Niyapos na lang ni Eiji ang unan, kasama ang kanyang mga tuhod. Sumimangot siya at nagmukmok sa kanyang unan.

“Hindi mo pa naman kasi nakakausap si Ash eh,” ang bulong ni Eiji.

Bumuntong hininga si Yue. Yung sobrang lakas, yung dapat marinig ng buong mundo ang disappointment niya sa BFF niya. Naiintindihan naman ni Eiji si Yue, pero kasalanan ba niyang may kakaibang koneksyon talaga siyang naramdaman kay Ash sa kabila ng ikli ng panahon nilang nagkakakila? Pero hindi naman siya yung mapusok na tipong iiwan ang lahat para lang sa lalaking to. Mas ginagamit pa rin naman niya utak niya, okay.

Umupo si Yue sa harap ni Eiji, nakakunot ang noo pero nakangiti naman. Hinawakan niya ang buhok ni Eiji at sinuklay ito gamit ang mga daliri niya.

“ _Eiji,_ listen. I’m really _really_ happy that we’re finally having this ‘boy talk’ years after you came out. And that finally, you’re making landi na. But _dear._ Nakaka-frustrate kasi minsan. Ugh. Sobrang gullible mo kasi eh, sobrang cute pa,” ang sabi ni Yue, sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Eiji. “I just don’t want you to make bad _bad_ decisions because of a boy.”

“Alam ko naman yun eh, pero… trust me in this one???” sabi ni Eiji.

Isa pang buntong hininga mula kay Yue pero this time, mahina lang. “Did you even get his number?”

“.....Hindi. Wala lang talaga akong chance itanong.”

“Walang chance. You’re just duwag. Hay naku.” Isa pang irap. Hindi nakatiis si EIji at nginitian na kanyang kaibigan.

“Okay. I really need to meet this Ash someday, okay?”

Tumango si Eiji.

“Anyway,” ang sabi ni Yue sabay mala- _L’oreal commercial hair flip,_ “gutom na ako. Let’s go to Jollibee, kasi I want chickenjoy right now.”

“Oh, anyare sa diet mo?”

“ _Shhh!_ That word does not exist at this time!”

“Sige na, tara na.”

* * *

Malapit nang mag-alas diyes nang maisipan ni Yue mag-Jollibee. Kadalasan talaga wrong timing ang mga cravings ng kaibigan niya. Pero iniintindi na lamang niya dahil alam niyang dito lang siya may kalayaan sa mga gustong gawin niya. Alam ni Eiji na kaya mas napapadalas ang untimely cravings ni Yue ay dahil sa malapit na ang sem break. Ibig sabihin nun, babalik na naman siya sa mansyon ng mga Lee kung saan bawat kilos at pananalita niya ay bantay sarado. Pinaka-ayaw ni Eiji kapag bumalik ang klase matapos ang bakasyon dahil ibang-iba si Yue, masyadong matamlay, malungkot, kulang sa taray at drama.

_“I’m just their fucking puppet,”_ ang sabi ni Yue sa kanya.

Naalala ni Eiji ang unang breakdown ni Yue sa harapan niya—bumubuhos ang luha at uhog habang lasing na lasing sa isang school party. Ibang-iba ito sa imahe niyang mataray, nag-uumapaw na self-confidence at palaban. Ibang-iba rin sa Yue na iniinsulto siya dahil _poor_ kasi siya. _I have to be this. I have to be that. Just because I’m a Lee. Tao rin naman ako, okay?_ Hindi napigilan ni Eiji na yapusin si Yue at manatili sa tabi niya hanggang sa kumalma siya.

Nagulat na lang si Eiji nung biglang nagsabi si Yue na gusto niyang maging roommates sila, dahil alam ni Eiji at ng buong campus na may sarili siyang condo. Magmula nun naging sanggang dikit na sila sa kabila ng malaking kaibahan sa kanilang personalidad.

Hinawakan ni Eiji ang braso ni Yue at pinagdikit niya ang kanilang mga balikat. Tumingin si Eiji kay Yue.

“Alam mo,” ang sabi niya, at nakuha niya ang atensyon ni Yue, “welcome na welcome ka pa rin sa bahay namin sa Laguna ‘pag nagbago isip mo for sem break. Miss na miss ka na ng kapatid ko at parents ko. Manungkit ulit tayo ng mangga sa puno.”

Tinapik na lang ni Yue ang ilong ni Eiji. “ _Someday,_ Eiji.” Itinuon ni Yue ang kanyang ulo kay Eiji. “Pero salamat talaga, ha.”

“‘Kaw pa. Lakas mo sakin eh.”

“Oh, eto na pala may jeep.”

Hinayaan na niyang si Yue ang pumara ng jeep, kinalimutan niya kasi contacts niya dahil kakain lang naman sila sa Jollibee.

Pumwesto silang dalawa sa dulo ng jeep, yung malapit sa sabitan.

“Tara, bayad na tayo,” ang sabi ni Eiji.

Halata sa simangot ni Yue na ayaw pa niyang magbayad at naghihintay pa siya ng iba pang pasahero para sila na lang ang mahirapang umusod sa unahan. Pero napilitan si Yue nang pinagtaasan siya ng kilay ni Eiji. Sabay silang umusod paunahan para makalapit sa driver. Napansin si Eiji ng lalaking may purple na mohawk na may sunglasses pa kahit wala namang araw, lumingon ang lalaki para abutin ang bayad.

“Manong, bayad p—”

At biglang nagpreno ang jeep, sa sobrang lakas nito, akala ni Eiji lilipad na sila sa labas ng jeep. _‘Tangina! Kung gusto mong mamatay wag mo kong isama!’_ Ang narinig niyang sigaw ng kung sino man. Naramdaman na lang ni Eiji na nasa kabilang dulo na siya ng jeep, pati na rin si Yue. At mukhang handa nang manakal ang kaibigan niya sa panlilisik ng mata niya. Lalapitan na sana niya ang kaibigan niya para mapakalma siya nang bigla niyang narinig ang isang pamilyar na boses.

“Eiji?!”

Nagkatitigan sila ng driver sa rearview mirror niya.

“Ash?!”

* * *

Damang-dama ni Eiji ang tensyon sa jeepney, lalo na ang nanlilisik na mga mata ni Yue sa kanya at kay Ash. Animo’y mangangain na siya ng buhay anumang minuto ngayon. Hindi mawari ni Eiji kung nasasabik lang ba si Yue dahil nakilala na niya si Ash o talagang gusto niyang manakal dahil bagsak agad si Ash sa pamantayan ni Yue sa lalaki. Tahimik lamang si Ash at ang lalaking mohawk pero halata ni Eiji na hindi mapakali si Ash habang nagmamaneho.

Nanguna na si Eiji sa pag-aayos ng tensyon sa ere, “Mukhang ginabi ka ngayon sa pasada mo ah,” ang sabi niya.

“Ah— ano… normal na ‘to. Minsan hanggang hatinggabi pa ako,” ang sagot ni Ash. “Eh ikaw? Mukhang ginabi ka ata sa gala mo ah. Delikado pa naman ngayon.”

Napansin ni Eiji ang sabay na panlalaki ng mata ni Yue at ng lalaking mohawk (kahit na nakashades pa siya) habang nakatitig kay Ash at Eiji. Nagkatitigan pa ang dalawang estranghero na animo’y may usapang nangyari sa titigang iyon. Damang-dama ni Eiji ang init ng mukha niya at malamang kamatis na ito sa pula dahil sa kilig at hiya. Gustong-gusto na niyang takpan ang mukha niya at magtago na lang sa madla.

“ _Putang ina!”_ Ang malutong na mura ng lalaking mohawk, na mas malutong pa sa bagong-bagong chicharon na kinain ni Eiji kanina. _“_ Mag-jow— _Aray!”_

Kasing lutong ng mura niya ang lakas ng hampas ni Ash sa ulo ng lalaking mohawk. Napahawak si Eiji sa ulo niya na animo’y nadama rin niya ang sakit.

“Kung hindi ka lang nagda-drive sinapak na rin kita eh,” ang sabi niya. Lumingon ang lalaking mohawk, at ipinatong ang kanyang braso sa passenger seat. Mabilisang umusod papalayo si Yue. Kitang-kita ni Eiji ang pandidiri ni Yue nang muntikan na siyang madikitan ng braso niya. Sinimangutan ni Eiji si Yue pero dumila lamang siya na para bang kinder. “Ako nga pala si Shorter. Barker at bespren ng mokong na to.”

Ngumiti si Eiji at nakipagkamay kay Shorter. “Hello Shorter! Ako nga pala si Eiji, at eto naman si Yue, roommate at bff ko.”

“Yue. Nice to meet you, Shorter, Ash.” Winagayway ni Yue ang kamay niya at tuluyan ng tumabi kay Eiji. “No thanks na lang sa shake hands.”

“ _Yue._ Behave,” ang bulong ni Eiji kay Yue.

“What? ‘Di porke malakas ta—” mabilisan niyang siniko si Yue. Minsan talaga walang filter bunganga ng bff niya. Pero isa naman ito sa dahilan kaya gustong-gusto ni Eiji si Yue bilang kaibigan niya.

Bumuntong hininga muli si Eiji.

“Ay, nga pala, eto bayad namin,” iaabot palang ni Eiji ang pera niya pinigilan na agad siya ni Ash.

“Wag na. Bayad ko na yan sa lahat ng sampaguita na nilibre mo sakin,” sabi ni Ash, at biglang napansin ni Eiji na magkadikit na ang braso niya at likod ni Ash. Umusod papalayo si Eiji, pero konti lang, mga kalahating dangkal lang kasi _he has to landi with dignity._

“Ah, s-sige. Salamat.”

“Wow,” ang walang buhay na sabi ni Yue, “So kilig naman your tumbong.”

Pero mahirap lumandi with dignity ‘pag kasama ang walangyang bespren.

“ _YUE!_ Bunganga mo!”

Inirapan na lang siya ni Yue at tumingin sa labas ng jeep, buti at nakatirintas ang mahabang buhok niya ngayon para hindi humahampas sa mukha ni Eiji. Pasalamat na rin siya at mahina lang ang pagkakasabi ni Yue dahil mamamatay talaga siya sa hiya. Malamang ni hindi alam ni Yue ibig sabihin ng ‘tumbong’ at napulot niya lang ito sa bastos na bunganga ng kapatid niya.

Naramdaman niyang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya. Pagtingin niya, text ni Yue ang nakita niya.

_‘Go yaya them to Jollibee. My treat.’_

Biglang harap niya kay Yue at abot langit ang ngiti niya sa kanya. _‘Salamat,’_ ang bulong ni Eiji. Pina-chupi siya ni Yue para humayo at yayain si Ash.

“Ash, ano… uhhh… Eto na ba huling biyahe mo?”

“Ah, oo.”

“Gusto niyo bang sumama sa’min ni Yue sa Jollibee?”

Biglang humarap muli si Yue sa kanila at umepal sa usapan. “My treat. So you can’t say no.”

“Shet. Yaman ah,” ang biro ni Shorter. “‘Geh ba! Go ako diyan!”

“Tangina kung ganyan ka rin lang magyaya wag na ‘uy!” Ang sabi ni Ash.

Lumapit pa lalo si Eiji, tipong katabi na niya ang ulo ni Ash. Sinubukan niya ang puppy eyes niya sa kanya, baka epektibo rin.

“Ash, _please?_ ”

Masama pa rin ang tingin ni Ash kay Yue, napabuntong hininga siya at sinabing: “Sige na. Lakas mo sakin eh.”

_Oo, lakas ng tama ko sa’yo._

* * *

Hindi malaman ni Ash kung paano siya napapunta sa sitwasyong ito, pero kung sino mang diyos o santo ang may kagagawan nito, nais niya itong pasalamatan at alayan ng kung ano mang kakanin—isang bilao ng sinukmani pa kung gusto nila, para lang mapagpatuloy ang swerteng ito. Puno ng kamalasan ang buong araw niya. Inagawan na naman siya ng pasahero ng gagong si Arthur. Samahan pa ng kotong na kalbong si Dino na umaaligid-aligid sa jeepney niya, handang tiketan siya anumang oras. Akala niya wala nang igaganda ang araw na ito; akala niya itutulog na lamang niya ang bwisit niya.

Tapos biglang naging pasahero niya si Eiji. Naging pinakamagandang araw na agad ito.

Pero sana sa susunod naman eh bigyan ng abiso si Ash, konting senyales man lang gaya ng amoy ng sampaguita. Dahil sa ngayon, hindi siya handang lumapit kay Eiji. Una sa lahat, amoy pawis siya dahil sa maghapon niyang pamamasada. Nakaligo man siya ng maayos kaninang umaga, walang kwenta naman ito laban sa dumi at polusyon sa daan na talaga namang dumidikit sa kanyang balat na parang tuko.

Pasimpleng inamoy-amoy ni Ash ang sarili niya. Malas pa niya at nakalimutan niya ang tuwalya niya ngayong araw na ito. Masyado pa siyang abala sa pag-amoy ng kili-kili niya nang may tumapik sa kanyang balikat.

“Salamat sa pagsama sa amin ha,” sabi ni Eiji.

Negative pogi points na agad si Ash dahil harap-harapang nakita ang pag-amoy ng kili-kili niya. Pero kung may naamoy man si Eiji o inisip niyang mukhang tanga si Ash, hindi niya ito pinakita. Nakangiti pa nga siya sa kanya.

_Oh jusko. Anghel sa lupa._

“Kami nga ang dapat magpasalamat eh,” sabi ni Ash.

“Actually kay Yue dapat. Dahil siya naman ang manlilibre.”

Sumimangot si Ash. Hindi niya mawari paano naging kaibigan ng isang anghel na tulad ni Eiji ang demonyong Yue na ‘to. Damang-dama ni Ash ang pagiging matapobre niya. Kung pwede lang ay tatanggihan ni Ash ang alok na libre ni Yue; hindi naman niya kailangan ng pera niya. Bayaran na lang niya siguro nang patago si Yue mamaya. Sisiguraduhin niyang hindi nakatingin si Eiji.

“Alam ko. Parang snob at mataray si Yue pero may busilak pa rin yan sa puso niya.”

Guni-guni lang ba ni Ash o sadyang mas papalapit sila nang papalapit sa isa’t-isa habang sila’y naglalakad?

“Wow. Saan banda?”

“Sa… kaibuturan ng puso niya?”

“Siguro nga. At ikaw lang ang nabibiyayaan nun parang anghel ka kasi sa sobrang bait mo eh.” Huli na nang napagtanto ni Ash ang nasabi niya. Masyado na talaga siyang halata kulang na lang ipaskil na niya sa noo niya ang nararamdaman niya. ( _‘Tao ba to?’ ‘Hindi.’ ‘Hayop? ‘Hindi.’ ‘Bagay?’ ‘Tayo.’_ ) Puta. Ngayon lang talaga nauusahan ng banat si Ash. Dati sinusuka niya ito ‘pag nakikita niya ‘to sa mga texts ni Shorter sa mga nililigawan niya.

Hindi makatingin si Eiji sa kanya, nabaduyan siguro kay Ash.

“Ah— talaga. S-salamat.”

Pareho silang nanahimik pagkatapos nun.

Binuksan ni Ash ang pintuan para kay Eiji, _‘salamat’_ ang bulong ni Eiji sa kanya, habang nakangiti at labas ang dimples. _Shet talaga._ Nakapila na sa counter si Shorter at Yue, napansin ni Ash na mukhang nagkakausap naman nang ayos ang dalawa. Medyo nabawasan ang pandidiri sa mukha ni Yue.

“You’re so tagal, guys. It’s almost our turn to order na, you know,” ang sabi ni Yue nang matanaw niya sila.

“You talk so nakakatawa, you know,” sagot ni Shorter.

Pinagtaasan ni Yue ng kanyang _middle finger_ si Shorter.

“Oh, kalma, kalma. Tara na lang umorder ng heart attack,” ang sabi ni Shorter.

Bucket Treat C na ang inorder nila para kasya sa kanilang apat. Umupo sila ni Eiji sa may bintana habang hinihintay ang order. Humiwalay sina Shorter at Yue ng upuan, binalak pang umepal ni Yue sa tabi ni Eiji pero pinigilan siya ni Shorter. Hindi nalingatan ni Ash ang panlilisik ng mata ni Yue sa kanya, animo’y ahas na lilingkisan siya anumang minuto.

Tahimik lamang silang dalawa. Pinagmasdan ni Ash si Eiji na nakatingin lang sa labas, pansin niya na halos magkalapit ang mga kamay nila habang nakapatong sa mesa. Lalong lumakas ang kabog sa dibdib ni Ash habang iniisip maaari niyang abutin ang kamay ni Eiji tapos magholding hands sila na parang mag-sy—

Tumigil na lamang siya sa kanyang iniisip bago niya maipahiya ang sarili niya.

“Buti na lang may 24 hours na Jollibee. Convenient siya ‘pag bigla kang nag-crave,” ang biglang sabi ni Eiji.

“Ah, oo nga. Ngayon nga lang ako nakapunta dito sa Jollibee na ito. Hindi kasi ako palakain dito.” sagot ni Ash.

“Hindi ka mahilig sa Jollibee?” ang tanong ni Eiji na para bang pinakamabigat na pagkakasala ng tao kapag hindi mo ginusto ang Jollibee.

“Ah, hindi naman. Wala lang… talaga sa budget. Pero minsan ‘pag ayos ang pasada kumakain kami ni Shorter dito.”

Nginitian siya ni Eiji. “Kung gusto mo pw—” biglang kuha sa cellphone niya mula sa kanyang bulsa. “Sorry.”

Sinusubukan niyang hindi isipin kung ano nga ba ang dapat sasabihin ni Eiji, ayaw niyang isipin na niyayaya ulit siya nito sa Jollibee. Mahirap umasa.

“Okay lang,” sabi ni Ash.

Habang nakatitig sa phone niya, biglang nanlaki ang mata ni Eiji at tila mamula-mula ang kanyang pisngi. Tumitig siya sa direksyon ni Yue na nasa kabilang mesa, at mukhang may kung anong telepathy ang nangyari sa titigan nila. Nanahimik si Eiji, tila may pinaghahandaan siyang sabihin kaya nanahimik din si Ash.

Tumitig siyang muli kay Ash at nagtanong:

“Ash, p-pwede bang makuha ang number mo?”

“Ha?” Siyempre si tangang Ash na nasosobrahan sa Eiji kaya nauubusan na ng utak ay agad sinabing: “S-syempre naman!”

Siguro kung sinabi sa kanyang magpakalbo siya ay gagawin niya agad yun. Huli na nag maalala kung bakit iwas siya sa pagbibigay ng number niya.

“Tawagan ko lang para makasigurado akong tama.”

“Ha? Ah-- Sige.”

_Tenenen tenenen tenenenen ten!_

Nanlaki ang mata ni Eiji sa narining niyang ringtone, kasabay ng pagbuga ni Yue ng tubig sa kabilang mesa at ang _‘Kadiri ka naman, Yue!’_ ni Shorter. Tumunog muli ang nakakaayang default Nokia ringtone.

_Tenenen tenenen tenenenen ten!_

Buong Jollibee na ata ang nakarinig ng kahihiyan ni Ash. Nakalimutan niyang naka-max volume nga pala ang cellphone niya.

Dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang cellphone niya. Sinugod agad siya ni Yue sa mesa nila, biglang hablot dito. Nanlalaki ang mata niya habang hawak ito, itinaas pa para makita ng madla ang kanyang panahon pa ng kopong-kopong na Nokia 3310. Nataon pang yung Minnie Mouse na housing pa ang gamit niya. Bakit ba? ‘Yun lang meron nung bumili siya eh.

“What’s this? Family heirloom?! Pamana ng lolo and lola mo?! Eh pambato na lang ‘to sa burglars or holdapers eh!” ang medyo pasigaw ni Yue.

Kinuha niya pabalik ang cellphone niya. “Pake mo ba?! Bigay pa sakin ‘to ng kuya ko.”

“How are you gonna send selfies kay Eiji niyan? Or ng nud—”

Tumayo na si Eiji at tinakpan ang bibig ni Yue, napangisi si Ash. _Buti nga sayo._

“Ayos lang yun Yue,” ang sabi ni Eiji, sabay tanggal ng kamay sa bibig ng kaibigan niya. “Aanhin pa ang selfies kung pwede naman siyang makita sa personal.”

Nahulog na naman ang puso niya sa lupa. Kailangang magdahan-dahan ni Eiji sa pagsasalita ng ganitong pasimbleng banat. Minsan nahihirapan si Ash magpanggap na wala itong epekto sa kanya. Halatang halata naman ang pandidiri ni Yue na para bang magkakasakit siya sa mga narinig niya.

“ _Ew._ Take your landians away from me!”

Kumalma na si Yue nang dumating ang order nila. Sabik na sabik niyang nilantakan ang thigh part na Chickenjoy; nagulat si Ash at nagkakamay rin pala si Yue. Sabi ni Eiji natutunan niya raw yun sa kanya. Nandidiri man siya nung una, pero nawili na rin nang naglaon. Mas masarap daw ang kain ni Yue ‘pag nagkakamay siya, lalo na pag tuyo at dilis. May kasama pa nga raw na taas ng paa sa upuan ‘pag silang dalawa lang.

Habang nagkukwentuhan sila tungkol sa kanilang mga buhay, napagtanto ni Ash na talagang magkaiba ang mundo nila. May kaya lamang si Eiji pero may iskolarship naman siya sa prestihiyosong unibersidad na pinapasukan niya ngayon. At kaya lamang siya nagbebenta ng sampaguita ay para tulungan ang lola niyang nagkasakit. Matalino na nga, sobrang bait pa. Bonus pa pagiging cute. Habang si Ash na halos kasing edad niya ay isa lamang jeepney driver na walang patutunguhan sa buhay dahil high school lang ang natapos niya. Bigla siyang nalungkot dahil dito.

“Ikaw pala, Ash? Asan ang pamilya mo?” ang tanong ni Eiji.

Napatigil si Ash. Gusto niyang iwasan ang usapang ito, pero ayaw naman niyang magsinungaling kay Eiji.

“Ah, mga magulang ko di ko na alam kung nasaan. Nilayasan nila kami eh. Kuya ko lang ang naging pamilya ko.”  


Pasimple niyang tinitigan si Eiji, baka hindi na siya komportable sa takbo ng usapan nila. Pero imbis na pagkabalisa, nakita ni Ash na interesado pa rin siya sa usapan nila.

“Kuya mo ang nagpalaki sa’yo?”

“O...Oo.”

“Nakakamangha naman ‘yon.” Pansin niyang medyo lumapit si Eiji sa kanya. “Kayo lang dalawa sa bahay niyo?”

Nanahimik si Ash. Hindi sa ikinakahiya niya, buong buhay niya ay utang niya sa kuya niya, pero sadyang sensitibo lang para sa kanya ang usapang ito. Pero ewan ba, parang kaya niyang ipagkatiwala ito kay Eiji. Sadyang nakakaginhawa ng pakiramdam ang presensiya niya.

“Nasa…Mandaluyong kuya ko…” Tinitigan niyang muli si Eiji, humingang malalim bago niya sinabing: “...sa loob.”

_“Sorry,”_ ang bulong ni Eiji.

“Ayos lang yun. Sanay na ‘ko.”

“Siya ba yung dahilan kaya malungkot ka nung unang pagkikita natin?”

Nagulat si Ash. Napatulala na lang siya kay Eiji. “Oo,” ang bulong niya habang nakayuko.

Mas nagulat si Ash nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Eiji hawak-hawak ang sa kanya. Nakangiti siya habang nakatitig kay Ash. Konti na lang talaga mapapa- _putangina labyu_ na siya kay Eiji. Quotang-quota na ang kilig niya sa araw na ito.

“Mangha ako sa’yo, Ash. Ang tatag mo. Basta andito lang ak—”

Perpekto na sana yung sandali, ayun na eh, umiintro na ang _Hawak Kamay_ sa utak niya eh bigla namang may biglang kumalabog sa tabi nila, tila isang malaking hayop na bumangga sa salamin. Napatawa na lang si Eiji sa harapan niya.

“Who’s that batang hamog out there?!” sigaw ni Yue.

Pagtingin ni Ash nakita niya ang takatak boy na si Sing, yung laging sumasabit sa jeep niya. Halos araw-araw niya ring pinapalamon ang batang ito. Nakatitig siya sa pagkain nila, kay Ash at kay Shorter, umaasang mabibiyayaan din siya. Wala na siyang lakas magalit sa kanya, nginitian na lamang niya si Sing.

“‘Tamo gutom na naman yang batang ‘yan, ” sabi ni Shorter. “Huy! Pasok ka nga dito!”

Kumaripas ng takbo si Sing, muntikan pang madapa sa sobrang sabik. Sinalubong siya ni Shorter sa labas para di habulin ng sekyu. Nakipag-high five agad siya kay Ash at Shorter pagkapasok sa loob.

“Sosyal kayo ngayon ah. Pa-Jollibee Jollibee pa kayo,” sabi ni Sing, na kumikinang na ang mata sa pagtingin sa mga pagkain.

“Yue, kahit bayaran ko na yung parte ng batang ‘to,” sabi ni Ash, habang tinatapik-tapik ang ulo ni Sing.

“Katorse na ko! Di na ko bata!” ang sabi ni Sing, akmang ihahampas pa yung takatak sa kanya.

Itinaas ni Ash ang kanyang mga kamay. “Sige. Sabi mo eh.”

“I don’t care. May leftovers pa naman,” sabi ni Yue, habang nagsasanitizer na, yung todo kuskos sa kamay. Nakihingi si Shorter at himalang binigyan niya rin siya.

“Teka sino ‘tong mga burgis na ‘to?!”

“Hi! Ako nga pala si Eiji. Siya naman si Yue.”

“Sing. Ang pinaka-astig na takatak boy ng Maynila.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo kumain ka na nga lang,” sabi ni Shorter, habang pinaupo si Sing sa tabi niya.

Napasarap ang kwentuhan nila, mag-aala una na ng umaga nang sila’y matapos. Umorder ulit si Yue ng pagkain para pang-take out para hindi naman nakakahiyang tumambay na sila dun. Inalok ni Ash na ihatid sila pauwi ng apartment nila, pumayag naman silang dalawa. _‘Is this what you call panliligaw?’_ Ang sabi ni Yue na nakakuha ng paniniko kay Eiji. _‘No. This is kagandahang-loob. You echuserang kropek.’_ Ang biro ni Shorter. Inirapan lang siya ni Yue.

Nagpaiwan sina Shorter at Sing sa jeep niya kaya siya na lamang ang naghatid kay Eiji at Yue hanggang sa pintuan ng apartment nila.

“Text mo na lang ako Ash ‘pag nakauwi na kayo ha,” sabi ni Eiji, habang hinihintay na mabuksan ni Yue ang pinto. _‘Ew. Stop that. Let’s sleep na.’_ Ang sabi ni Yue habang pasumpong na pumasok sa loob. Iniwan na lang niyang magkasama si Ash at Eiji sa labas.

“Sige. Goodni—”

“Teka—” sabi ni Ash bago pa man makapasok si Eiji, “Ano… ahhh… magbebenta ka pa ba ng sampaguita sa Baclaran?”

“Hmmmmm… Hindi na siguro...”

“Ah, o-okay,” ang sabi ni Ash, pasimpleng hindi disappointed. Tumalikod si Ash para makasimula nang lumakad palayo. Palayo sa hindi maiiwasang sakit sa hinaharap, sa mga emosyong lalala pa ‘pag di niya inagapan. Shet. Ngayon naman emo na siya. Tatawanan lang siya ni Shorter, combo pa sila ni Sing ‘pag nalaman nila ‘to.

“Bakit pa?” Biglang sabi ni Eiji, hindi pa man siya nakakahakbang. “Eh pwede na naman kitang makita kahit kelan ko gustuhin, di ba?”

Sabay kindat kay Ash. Napatulala na lamang siya. Tinapik ni Eiji ang balikat ni Ash, at muling bumalik ang kaluluwa niya sa kanya.

“Sige, Ash. Goodnight na talaga. Kita-kits ulit!”

“Sige, kita kits. Salamat.”

Habang papalakad siya sa jeep niya, hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiti niya. May bago na naman siyang maikukwento sa kuya niya, hindi man niya maintindihan ang sasabihin niya, nais pa rin niyang ibahagi ito sa kanya.

Siguro, balang araw, ipapakila niya si Eiji sa kanya.

Balang araw… pero sa ngayon itutulog muna niya ang sobrang kilig na ito.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaway-kaway po sa mga kabayang nagdurusa rin sa current Saging Isda episodes. Pampalubag loob po sa atin ito. lol. Idk if i'd continue this but tbh i have soooo much more to write for this AU. I wanted to introduce other charas but yooo it will be a looooot. (god i badly want to include the magpapandesal Blanca with his mandesals but maybe next time) So for now i'll leave this as a one shot, and maybe turn it into a series someday? idk. it depends. Anyway, i hope you guys had as much fun as i did when you read this! Reviews are very much appreciated!!!!


End file.
